Andrea
Andrea was born in Berlin, Germany to a very wealthy family, a child born of two cultures, as Andrea Maribel Jung. Her father was German, and her mother Mexican. Her father died in WWI, and her mother followed shortly after, killed on the bombings near their home while waking the two girls up. She used to have two siblings, but one died from Spanish flu, and her sister is missing. No one knows what happened to her. Biography Andrea was born in Germany to a wealthy family. At the time, being a child to two different cultures wasn't still well accepted, so her family and herself were considered inferior. They settled in the capitol, Berlin, after Andrea was born, she being the youngest child. Her father soon was listed to fight on the war a year after she was born. He died shortly after, leaving her mother to take care and provide for the three siblings. Her brother died from Spanish flu in late 1917. One day, the bombings started, Andrea and her sister still asleep. her mother ran to wake them up, but a bomb killed her instantly and Carina went missing. Andrea ran from her house, avoiding more explosions, only taking very simple things that she could. She hid in the shelter for two days before neighbors came. They took her to an orphanage and she stayed there for two years. In late 1919, when she was sure no one was going to take her in in the middle of the chaos, she ran away. She ran through a vampire, that lost control and bit her. He then left her to change, and when she woke up, she started to fend from herself. Her ability came from her human days, when people felt compelled to her and giving her what she wanted. In recent years, Caius found her, and took her to the castle, testing her abilities to control herself in bloodthirst and everything else needed, instead of killing her right away like he was going to if she didn't request for him to test her first. Physical Appearance Due to her Mexican heritage, Andrea's skin is between a tan or a light brown color to it. She's of average height for a seven year old, and a bit thin. Her eyes as human were almost black, but now are crimson (unless she's thirsty, and they'll be black again). Her hair is smooth, and dark brown, having more of Mexican appearance than German, the German traits only present in her genes. Personality and Traits Andrea is a very quiet, shy, but cute and bright young girl. She adores animals, specially kitties. She plays almost with every cat she finds, and if they're hungry, she steals food to feed them, as she only drinks blood. Some say she is bizarre and compare her to a demon. Some humans tried to catch her, but failed to do so. When Andrea begins to feel thirsty, she normally sits on the local park and fakes an act - she will begin to sob like she was actually crying and murmur "mommy" over and over again. People walk by and stop, offering to take her somewhere. She tends leads them to dark places - where she kills them and disposes of the bodies. Despite this dark nature, Andrea is capable of controlling her instincts, and in reality, she just feels lonely. Powers and Abilities While not considered an ability by many, but she lures people in like a magnet - and the people feel compelled to give her what she wants, no matter what it is, though she rarely uses it unless she's thirsty. Relationships Carina - Caius - Etymology Andrea comes from the Greek "Andreas", meaning "manly". It's the feminine of Andrew. Maribel is a combination of María and Isabel, of Spanish origin. It can also be a compound name composed from Maria and the French belle (beautiful): hence, "beautiful Maria, would be the literal meaning. Media portrayal Andrea is portrayed by Jenna Ortega in all pictures. Category:Original Vampires Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Original Nomads